Flic, Mafia, et Potentiel amour
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Quand une mafieuse se fait attraper par le flic le plus sexy de l’univers, comment ne pas tomber amoureuse? Le pauvre Sasuke va découvrir une Sakura tueuse à gage plus explosive que jamais… AU, SasuSaku, NaruOS, KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Flic…**

C'était un mercredi, il pleuvait, comme souvent en Bretagne. Tout était gris ici, mais ce n'était pas dû aux intempéries. Dans la cité ''les conquérants'', en plein cœur de Rennes, il faisant toujours gris, un peu comme si le soleil, tout comme la joie, avait déserté les lieux.

C'était un mercredi, jour de réunion pour les Cortez. Vous avez sûrement entendu parlé des Cortez, les quatre qui ont refondé la mafia. C'est d'ici qu'il contrôle tout, dans cette cité où le code pénal à été légèrement modifié, et où un bon policier est un policier mort. C'est ici que vive Emma, Carmen, Juni, et Angelle Cortez, les parrains de la mafia local. Et c'est ici que tout commence…

Il y avait, depuis peu, un commissariat qui avait ouvert à la sortie de la cité, il faisait quelque rare ronde, et curieusement, aucun n'était encore décédé, à croire que les Cortez avait décidé de les laisser faire leur travail… et aujourd'hui, un banal flic en civil avait surpris une jeune femme, avec une arme à feu, et sans permis de port. Le policier l'avait donc interpellée, puis arrêtée. Ça faisait une heure que la jeune femme était en garde à vue, et il y avait de quoi, aux conquérants toutes personnes portant une armes était susceptible d'être mafieux…

- Vous vous appelez donc Line Logan, et vous avez…

- 19 ans.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu une salle d'interrogatoire. C'est une petite pièce, sans fenêtre, avec un grand miroir couvrant tout un mur. Ce qui fait miroir d'un coté, est en fait une vitre de l'autre, de ce fait, tout les inspecteurs chargé d'une enquête peuvent observer tous les interrogatoires de l'enquête qui les intéressent, sans être vu de l'accusé. Ici, Line Logan, était debout, face au miroir, et répondait au question du policier chargé de l'interroger.

- Mais que faisiez-vous avec une arme à feu entre les mains, sans permis, à 19 ans!

- Je vous voit vous savez…

- Je vous demande pardon!

- Ceux qui sont derrière la vitre.

- Il n'y a personne derrière la vitre…

- Ne me mentez pas, je les sens, ils sont cinq…

- Et comment faîtes-vous cela?

Line ne parlait plus au policier qui l'interrogeait, elle regardait un homme, derrière la vitre, et c'est à lui qu'elle s'adressa ensuite:

- Approchez inspecteur, que je puisse mieux vous voir…

C'était l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, et depuis plusieurs minutes, elle le fixait dans le fond des yeux, et il n'approcha pas.

- Vous savez comment il m'appelle au conquérants? Celle qui joue avec les sentiments des gens, et de ce fait je suis aise de les ressentir, sinon, je ne pourrait jouer avec… qui a-t-il inspecteur? Ça à l'air de vous dire quelque chose celle qui joue avec les sentiment des gens…

-…

- Allez-y dîtes le.

- Emma Cortez.

Il l'avait à peine chuchoter.

- Comment? Pouvez-vous le répéter plus fort, j'ai mal entendu?

- Emma Cortez.

- C'est bien inspecteur, mais maintenant, il va falloir le prouver…

Amenez-moi mon avocat, je ne dirait rien de plus tant qu'il ne sera pas là. Vous trouverez sa carte dans mon porte feuille.

Elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le policier chargé de l'interroger sortit, et les autres enquêteurs quittèrent la seconde salle. Ne resta que Line et l'inspecteur. L'inspecteur approcha de la vitre, et observa de plus près la jeune femme. Elle est était belle, elle avait des cheveux rose qui était coupé un peu au dessus des épaules, mais ses yeux bleus ne collait pas du tout avec son visage. Il ressentit comme une sorte de pincement au cœur, il ne voulait pas que cette jeune femme soit Emma Cortez, il voulait que se soit une pauvre civil qui avait ramassé une arme, par terre, et qui avait été surprise à ce moment là… pas une tueuse à gage de renommé mondial, avec pour réputation d'être particulièrement gore.

- Attention inspecteur, je joue avec les sentiments, il ne faudrait pas que tombiez dans mon piège…

L'inspecteur sortit rejoindre son collègue hors de la salle pour attendre l'avocat qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- Purée, c'est un sacré morceau la Line Logan!

- Hn…

- Me mens pas, elle te plait à toi aussi. Et je peux pas t'en blâmer elle sacrément bonne!

- Écoute Naruto, elle est pas là pour que tu la reluque, mais pour nous aider à avancer dans l'affaire Cortez! Point barre, alors sois un peu plus mature! Je commence à me demander si on ne s'est pas foutu de notre gueule en nous mutant ici…

- T'as sûrement rai… Oh tiens, voilà l'avocat!

- Enfin…

L'avocat arriva, elle (car c'est une femme) était grande, avait les cheveux long, noirs, attaché en un chignon serré, haut, et des yeux camouflé par des lunettes légèrement teinté empêchant de distinguer vraiment la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait un tailleur noir qui mettait ses formes en valeur sans pour autant trop en montrer. Une femme magnifique en somme.

- Helen Macart, avocate de mlle Logan. Vous m'avez fait appeler? Qu'à fait ma cliente?

- Elle est accusée de port d'arme, sans permis bien sur…

- Bien allons la voir.

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. En entrant, Line se retourne, regarde tout le monde, son regard s'arrête brièvement sur Mlle Macart, puis sur l'inspecteur. Elle le détailla plus précisément. Il était vraiment beau. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, avec un curieux reflet rouge, environ 1m80, tout en muscle… La jeune fille le trouvait très désirable…

Son collègue était également très beau, mais plus au goût de son amie Jade; blond, yeux bleus océan, même gabarit que son collègue, mais si l'un avait la peau très blanche, lui l'avait bien bronzée… enfin, elle n'était pas là pour ça, son regard se reporta vers son avocate, décidément…

- Mlle Macart, messieurs.

- Mlle Logan, vous êtes accusé de port d'arme sans permis…

L'inspecteur était légèrement mal à l'aise face à cette jeune femme qui souriait comme un crocodile face à sa proie. Et pour une fois, même si il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il avait peur de se qui pourrait arriver à la suite de cette arrestation.

- mmh.

- si il n'y avait que cela, vous encourriez une peine d'environs un an et d'une amande d'environ mille à deux mille euros, mais là… vous avez avoué être la tueuse à gage Emma Cortez. Qu'avez-vous à dire à cela?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis l'avocate intima:

- Répondez…

- Je n'ai rien avoué inspecteur, je n'ai fait que répondre à des déclarations que je n'ai pas entendu…

- vous…

- l'enregistrement nous le montrera de toute manière. Sinon, avez-vous d'autre question?

Le blond répondit d'une voie hésitante:

- euh… non, je ne crois pas… nous allons conduire Mlle Logan dans une cellule en attendant son jugement, quant à vous, mlle Macart, vous pouvez disposer…

Les deux inspecteur sortirent, puis l'avocate suivit finalement de Line Logan, que l'on entraîna vers une cellule. Il était 14h de l'après-midi.

d!Y

À 16h, Line reçut de la visite à sa cellule. C'était l'inspecteur, le brun. Elle le regarda entrer, puis elle se leva de sa couchette de fortune. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir des cellules moderne, se ne sont que de petite pièce, toute blanche, sans fenêtre, avec juste une porte, et contre un mur, une sorte de banc, avec une petite couverture de tissu. Line se leva donc de sa couchette, et s'approcha de l'inspecteur.

- Mlle Logan, il faudrait que je vous parle… à propos de ce que vous m'avez dit quand vous étiez en salle d'interrogatoire.

Et là, alors qu'elle le regardait, elle se mit à chanter. Sa voie était douce et mélodieuse, presque ensorcelante. Elle chantait en français anciens¹, il le savais car il avait étudié cette langue au lycée. Mais là, chez elle, on aurait dit qu'elle le parlait couramment, elle avait l'accent juste, parfais. Cela disait à peu près cela:

_**Regarde c'est grave,Il nous juge par notre apparence,**_

_**Pour eux jeunes de cité rime seulement avec délinquance**_

_**Tout ça pour une couleur, une origine qui ne reflète pas leur France,**_

_**Ça me fait flipper quand j'y pense, allez savoir.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui les pousse à nous mettre tous dans le même sac?**_

_**Pourquoi quand je croise une vieille elle s'agrippe à son sac?**_

_**Pourquoi quand cherche un taf je vois les porte se fermer?**_

_**Pourquoi on me traite de voleur alors que je n'ai encore rien voler?**_

Sa voie allait en décroissant, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, les deux personnes s'était approché. Quand sa voie ne fut plus qu'un souffle, ils étaient si proche que leur deux respirations se mêlait. Le baiser était imminent. Quand soudain…

- Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

L'inspecteur recula brusquement, la repoussant doucement.

- ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- vous avez raison…

Line se retourna, et déclara:

- Pouvez-vous sortir je vous pris inspecteur?

Il quitta la pièce en silence. La laissant seule. Et c'est silencieusement, qu'elle laissa ses larmes couler, article 13 du règlement des Cortez, ne jamais pleurer en public.

d

Jeudi, 11h. Aujourd'hui, contrairement à l'habitude, il faisait beau. Line avait rendez-vous avec son avocate à… 11h justement. Elle était actuellement en route pour la salle de rencontre.

Quand elle arriva, Mlle Macart était déjà là. Line entra. Elle allait mal depuis la veille, et Helen l'avait vu.

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Sort moi d'ici, j't'en pris. Je…

Line s'approcha de son avocate et lui chuchota, un léger sanglot dans la voie:

- Je crois bien que… je suis amoureuse.

- … Oh mince… de…

- oui…

- oh… ma chérie²…

Helen aurait voulu la consoler, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que ça va passer… mais elle savait que ça ne ce passait pas comme ça, et elle n'avait pas droit d'avoir le moindre contact avec la détenue. Alors elle ne put que lui envoyer des regards plein d'amour à cette petite fille qui n'en avait jamais reçu. Puis finalement elle se retira et un policier vint raccompagner Line Logan.

français anciens¹: Dans ce monde, légèrement différent du notre, il n'y a qu'un langue, qui est internationale, en gros, tout le monde parle la même langue.

ma chérie²: Ici, c'est un terme affectif, comme ce qu'on dit à sa meilleure amie, à sa petite sœur… pas à un potentiel amant!


	2. Chapter 2: mafia

Bon voilà... j'envoie le 2eme chapitre maintenant... mais je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite que c'est l'avant dernier... C'est une fic courte (pour commencer...), mais je vais bientot en faire une autre dans le même ton (normalement...)...

Je suppose que là, je dois dire que les perso ne sont pas à moi et tout le blabla... donc voilà, je le dis (mais c'est pas de bon coeur!).

**passons aux reviews:**

**sasusaku: Merchi! Si tu as aimé l'intrigue à la fin du 1 tu adora la fin du 2! voila la suite, rapidement en plus!**

**tsume: C'est mon thème préfèré! surtout le monde de la mafia! j'ai tout un univers comme ça! merci pour ta review !**

**saishi: Tu aimes comment je raconte l'histoire! ça, ça me fait très plaisir, car c'est ma première fic! en espérant que ça te plaise encore!**

Donc voila la suite! bonne lecture!

Mafia… 

- Alerte! Un prisonnier s'est échappé! Un prisonnier s'est échappé! La cellule 666 est ouverte!

Jeudi, 16h, la cellule de Line Logan avait été retrouvé ouverte! Personne ne savait comment elle s'était enfuie. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était qu'à 15h, elle était bien dans sa cellule, et que lors de la ronde suivante, elle n'était plus là…

- Bordel! Comment elle a fait! Naruto! Fais moi une recherche sur Line Logan et sur Helen Macart! Je crois qu'on s'est fait rouler!

- Justement, j'avais prévu ta réaction, alors voilà ce que j'ai trouver: Line Logan existe bien, ou plutôt a existé elle est décédé il y a 55 ans, et pour Helen Macart, bah, c'est à peu près la même chose…

- On s'est fait rouler comme des débutants.

- Hugh Sasuke, soit pas si dur avec nous. Surtout si elle était belle et bien des Cortez. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'on a des photos de celle qui se disait être Emma.

- Mouais, mais, je pense que ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle portait des lentilles, j'en suis presque sûr… et les Cortez ont pour facilité de changer de gueule avec une simple paire de lunette!

Les deux hommes était bien embêté…

!Yd

Sasuke Uchiwa était troublé. En 25 ans de vie, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux - d'ailleurs il trouvait cette expression idiote - et trouvait l'idée du coup de foudre totalement futile et infantile. Bien sur, il avait eu plusieurs partenaires, mais ça n'avait jamais duré, et jamais il n'avait eu ne serait-ce que l'impression de tomber pour l'une d'elle. Mais là, il n'avait pas résister, et quand il l'avait vraiment regardé, et pas comme une détenue, mais comme une femme, il avait eu le sentiment de tomber, de tomber dans le vide intersidérale qui l'entourait, tout son esprit était voué à cette femme, il ne pouvait plus se la sortir de la tête. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle s'était évader, et trois jours qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Et maintenant, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il avait eu ce ''coup de foudre'' qui le répugnait tant. Et ça, il n'était pas près de s'en remettre. Antoine de St Exupérit a dit un jour que le premier amour est toujours le plus dur à oublier. Sasuke avait besoin de revoir cette femme, c'était devenu vitale!

Naruto Uzumaki, son collègue, mais aussi son meilleur ami, avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il était bien décidé à trouver ce quoi. Après quelque jours de recherche, à embêter Sasuke, il avait finalement compris. C'était une femme. Pas Sasuke bien sûr, l'Uchiwa était belle et bien un homme. C'était une femme qui occupait les pensés de son ami, et il compris vite laquelle l'avait troublé à ce point. Il allait donc trouver Kiba Inuzuka, qui était un ami d'enfance, et qui était également un fan de boites de nuit et soirée en tous genres. C'est simple, Kiba avait ses entrées partout, et il avait accepter d'aider son vieux pote… en échange de 2/3 contravention en moins. Naruto aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son meilleur ami, il accepta donc le marché.

Kiba lui parla de trois boites de nuit, dans le quartier qui l'intéressait, il y avait: l'étoile, le bring-dance, et la tueuse. Il l'expliqua à Naruto que dans la dernière, il avait tout les soirs trois jeunes danseuses, une brune, une blonde, et rose qui était peut celle qu'il cherchait. De toute manière, Kiba y allait le soir même, car s'était la soirée de la chanteuse du mois, plusieurs jeunes filles allait chanter les unes après les autres, et le public choisirai sa préféré. Naruto accepta à la condition qu'il puisse amener un pote qu'était mal en ce moment. Kiba accepta, et il prirent rendez-vous le soir même à ''la tueuse''.

!Yd

Naruto avait toujours aimé s'amuser, que se soit en boite de nuit, ou avec les copains/copines…ou les deux en même temps. C'est pour ça que ce soir là, en entrant à ''la tueuse'', il fut ravi. Il était avec ses meilleure potes, dans une des boites de nuit les plus branché! C'était géniale! Mais bien sur Sasuke s'arrangeait toujours pour lui sapé ses bons moments.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, l'Uchiwa alla s'accouder au bar, commanda un Gin tonic, et le sirota calmement. Naruto, qui en avait marre de jouer les nounous - surtout qu'il venait de repérer une bombe¹ - le laissa en plan et parti s'amuser dans la foule.

Une jeune femme, brune au yeux clairs vint s'installer au coté du brun. Sasuke la reconnut tout de suite. C'était Hinata Hiûga. Elle était réputée pour être l'indic la plus sur de tout le pays. Avec sa petite taille, et son aspect timide et doux, elle passait quasiment toujours inaperçu ce qui lui était bien utile. La rumeur disait qu'elle était même l'indic des Cortez!

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage, et lui dit:

- Alors inspecteur Uchiwa, comment allez-vous?

- Bien miss Hiûga, je vous remercie… et vous?

- On fait aller…

Il y eu un silence, puis Hinata reprit:

- Pourquoi n'allez vous pas danser inspecteur?

- J'ai pas envie…

- Pourtant, la rumeur dit que vous êtes un excellent danseur…

Elle se leva, paya sa consommation, et alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la piste de danse, elle déclara d'un ton suave:

- Vous devriez aller vous amuser, vous trouveriez peut-être ce que vous chercher…

Sasuke la regarda, perplexe et troublé, comment diable faisait-t-elle pour toujours tout savoir? Et qu'allait-t-il trouver sur la piste de danse?

Toute ces questions se bousculait dans son esprit, et, ne sachant plus quoi penser, il décida de suivre son conseil, et partit danser.

!Yd

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais dans les quartiers chaud comme aux ''conquérants'', ses ce qu'ils appellent la loi du ghetto qui règne en maître, et il est fréquent que cette dernière est généralement une sorte de texte de loi qui est à leur image… Aux conquérants, c'était le Cortez qui avait écrit c'est loi. En tout il y en avait 15. Les plus importantes étant: article 2: ne jamais dénoncer; article 5, ne jamais sympathiser avec un flic (surtout si il est véreux!); et article 13: ne jamais pleurer en public. C'est pourquoi ce soir là, quand Sakura Haruno monta sur scène pour le show dont Kiba avait parlé, tout le monde fut étonné de l'entendre déclamer, en chanson bien sûr, les quinze loi du ''règlement conquérants''.

Quand Sasuke l'entendit chanter, il eu comme une impression de déjà vu. Il trouvait cette voie tellement douce, tellement mélodieuse, qu'il fut comme hypnotisé, comme à peu près toute les personnes de la salle. Puis soudain il se rappela, elle avait exactement la même voie qu'Elle. Elle, s'était celle qu'il avait appelé Line Logan, et prétendait au titre de Emma Cortez. Il se renseigna un peu, et appris son nom. Sakura. Elle avait les cheveux rose, comme Elle, mais elle avait aussi les yeux vert, et c'est grâce à cela, que Sakura réussit à faire oublier à Sasuke Elle.

Sasuke en était à son deuxième coup de foudre du mois, et là, s'en était trop pour son cerveau qui commençait à délirer. Il n'avait plus que des pensé obscènes dans la tête: lui et Sakura sous la douche, puis lui et Sakura nu sur la plage, ou encore lui et Sakura… (là ça devient gênant, donc je n'irait pas plus loin!). Sasuke finit son Gin tonic en vitesse, et quitta la boite en express. Il avait besoin de respirer de l'air frais.

Naruto finit par sortir à son tour, accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme, les cheveux noirs, les yeux vert, et les formes qui faut, où il faut! De plus, elle ne paraissait pas trop stupide. Peut-être qu'elle ferait une semaine à Naruto… il fit brièvement les présentations:

- Sasuke, je te présentes Jade Black, Jade, j'te présente Sasuke, mon meilleure pote, et pis aussi mon collègue de boulot.

- Enchanté.

Sasuke trouvait à Jade des trait familiers… elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis lui fit un magnifique sourire, puis Sasuke demanda:

- Et… Naruto t'a dit se que nous faisions comme métier?

- Ouech! J'ai avouer votre honneur!

Naruto avait répondu en riant, sa nouvelle copine souriant, comme attendrie. Sasuke poursuivit:

- Et ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Naruto peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, qui plus est je n'ai pas un métier très glorifiant, même si ici il est plutôt courant, donc je ne me formalise pas d'une histoire de travail.

- Mmh. Cool, bienvenue dans son monde de tarés. Je vous laisse, 'faut qu'j'y aille.

- Salut Sasuke! À demain!

Sasuke laissa Naruto et Jade seul, et se dirigea vers chez lui.

- Il a pas l'air bien ton pote!

- Ouais, il a pas la forme, j'crois qu'il est amoureux d'une nana qui s'est évadé récemment, et bon, depuis, ça va pas fort…

- Ahh.

Les deux rentrèrent chez Naruto faire tout plein de chose qui ne nous regarde pas.

!Yd

Sasuke se réveilla tout courbaturé ce matin là, comme si il avait couru un marathon pendant la nuit, ou comme si…

En allant se brosser le dents, Sasuke eu comme un flash de son rêve de la nuit précédente. Il se voyait refaire le même mouvement. Au début c'était trouble, il ne voyait que des corps qui s'entrechoquait, puis les contours se précisait, il vit plus nettement un jeune homme, brun, avec une jeune femme, au cheveux rose. Au début, il ne comprenait pas se qu'ils faisaient, puis soudain, se fut l'illumination. Il se voyait en train de faire l'amour avec la fameuse Sakura…

Quand il s'en aperçut il rougit violemment, et recula brusquement. Il était en pleine érection a à peine 20 minutes du début de sa garde. Il sauta dans sa douche, froide, tout habillé, et après 10 minutes à se régime, il put enfin sortirent, légèrement frustré. Il s'habilla en vitesse, et parti en courant à son boulot.

Quand Naruto le vit arriver, il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sasuke était distrait, inattentif, il décida de tester un peu son ami.

- Yech Sasuke!

- Salut Naruto.

- C'était qui la nana que j'ai vu entrer chez toi hier soir? T'as le chic pour avoir toujours les plus belle, c'est dégueulasse!

- Quelle nana Naruto? Qu'Est-ce que t'as vu?

- Ben la fille, hier soir… tu te souviens…

- Naruto, j'ai tout oublié, je me suis juste réveiller ce matin tout courbaturé, je ne sais plus rien de ce qui c'est passé hier.

- Oh ben merde alors. Tu te souviens pas, tu m'as dit que tu me filerais 150 euros.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben en souvenir de notre grande amitié!

- Putain Naruto! T'as pas fini t'es conneries! Tu m'as foutu les boules!

- Ouais ben maintenant au moins, t'es attentif. Le chef nous envoie faire une ronde! Alors on y va!

Sasuke le suivit en silence. Si il n'avait vu personne la veille, que c'était-il donc passé?

¹ vous aurez compris qu'ici, la bombe est une nana super canon (selon les termes de Naruto), et non un machin qui peut exploser!


	3. Chapter 3: potentiel amour?

**Voilàààààààà... C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

Voici le dernier chapitre... que dire d'autres... ma première fic finie... J'suis fière! snif snif...

Bon, un peu de courage, je dit que les persos sont pas à moi, (sauf Jade), et je repond au reviews:

**Tsume: Merci encore pour ta courte mais bonne review.**

**Juste une fille: ça y est, je suis tombée! merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite... la fin... Snif snif **

**Saishi: Toi je t'aime déjà... Arf, tes reviews me font trop plaisir, mais là, c'est la fin... Snif, Bouhouhou...**

**Sasusaku: Tu auras quasi toute tes reponses dans ce chapitre... et pour savoir si Sakura et Sasuke l'ont fait, soi attentive, quelques éléments peuvent te l'indiquer, mais je ne le déclare pas fermement... alors lit bien, et profites-en, c'est la fin, et... (je vais arrêter là sinon je vais pleurer, et mon clavier sera tout capout!)**

**Excusez-moi cher lecteur/lectrices, je vous laisse, je vais pleurer dans mon coin...**

**C'EST LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**Potentiel amour?**

Sakura était perturbée. Elle s'était assez facilement aperçu qu'elle était amoureuse, mais, maintenant qu'elle s'était échappée, elle ne cessait de penser à lui, le jour, mais aussi et surtout la nuit. Malheureusement, la nuit, elle travaillait, et tout cela nuisait à son job. Jade le lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois, elle était inattentive. Neji ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais se n'était plus qu'une question de temps, et alors…

Sasuke lui manquait. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle le vit à ''la tueuse'', elle eu envie de lui sauter dessus. Elle était frustré, et c'est pourquoi elle chanta une chanson sombre, mais aussi simple à chanter. Le trophée, elle le remporta bien sur, mais à quel prix? Il était parti avant la fin. En rentrant chez elle, elle se sentait mal, frustré, amoureuse. Pourquoi avait-t-elle toujours besoin d'aimer les mauvaises personnes? Elle devait être maudite, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

On était Lundi. Comme tout les Lundi, les Cortez se réunissait chez le boss, Juni. Il n'avait l'air énervé, alors chacun restait sur ses gardes. Hinata Hiûga, qui était la cousine du boss, annonça le début de la réunion, et Juni déclara d'un ton plein de colère:

- Il y a deux semaines l'une des notre ses fait attraper par les flics! Je pense que nous les avons suffisamment laissé agir dans notre cité, il est temps de leur rappeler qu'il ne font pas la loi ici!

- Ouais!

- j'envoie donc deux d'entre vous pour descendre les inspecteurs Uchiwa et Uzumaki! Vous avez deux jours pour voter pour celui ou celle que cous voulez envoyer. À bientôt!

En sortant, Jade et Sakura se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cela faisait une semaine que la brune sortait avec Naruto, et elle ne se voyait pas en train de le tuer. Elle espérais ne pas être prise. Sakura aussi était mal. Elle n'avait pas encore complètement mis à jour ses sentiments pour l'Uchiwa, mais elle espérais aussi qu'une fois mort il ne lui causerais plus de problème. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour Jade que pour elle-même. Son amie sortait avec l'Uzumaki, et elle craignait qu'elle soit attribué à la mission. Après tout, Jade était une excellente tueuse, peut-être la meilleure, mais face à ses sentiments, elle devenait extrême faible. Jade était une petite fille en quête d'amour!

Yd!

Sasuke était mal. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Cette Sakura l'avait-t-elle perturbé au point d'en rêver la nuit? Ou avait-t-il ramené une fille dont il ne savait rien? Il décida de retourner le soir même à ''la tueuse''. Il en parla à Naruto qui voulu immédiatement l'accompagner, avec Jade. D'ailleurs il lui proposa d'en parler à Jade, peut-être connaissais-t-elle cette Sakura. L'Uchiwa refusa en bloc, parler de sa vie privé à une inconnue, plutôt rêver! Il se débrouillerait seul.

Ils allèrent donc le soir même en boite de nuit avec Jade - Naruto avait insisté, il avait l'air sacrément mordu. Alors que le blond et la brune allait danser, le brun alla s'accouder au bar. L'Hiûga était là, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Quand elle vit l'inspecteur, son visage s'illumina:

- bonsoir inspecteur… comment allez-vous?

- bien, et vous miss? Vous attendez quelqu'un?

- Oui et non… je ne lui ai pas donné rendez-vous, mais j'espérais qu'il viendrait. Enfin, il ne devrait plus tarder, il n'est que 23h. Et vous inspecteur? Étiez vous venus dans le but de voir quelqu'un? Car si c'est le cas, ne vous attendez pas à la trouver ici, elle préfère s'amuser sur la piste. C'est une excellente danseuse. Allez inspecteur, danser! Amusez-vous!

- bien. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais…

Quelqu'un arriva à cet instant:

- Hinata-chan! Comment vas-tu? Et oh… Uchiwa…

- bon… bonsoir Kiba-kun. Je… je vais bien je… je te remercie… et… et toi?

- Bien, merci! Sakura-chan est là?

-ou… oui. Elle… elle danse.

- cool. Tu viens danser Hinata-chan?

- Si… si tu veux.

Hinata et Kiba partirent. Sasuke l'avait entendu, elle avait dit que Sakura était en train de danser. Pourquoi l'avait elle dit si clairement à Kiba? Peut-être ne posait-il pas les bonne question. Il décida de suivre le conseil de la jeune femme, et partit danser.

Yd!

Sakura dansait. C'est-ce qu'elle préférait. Quand les corps rencontrait les corps, que les peau effleurait les peau, sans pour autant se toucher complètement. Cette quasi fusion entre les gens, sans distinctions de sang, d'origine, de richesse… Bien sur parfois il y avait des dérapages, mais c'était la passion qui primait.

Sakura dansait. Et elle Le vit. Il était beau. Plus que d'habitude j'entends. Il portait un pantalon de costume, et une chemise blanche, légèrement froissée, et ouverte sur les deux premier boutons. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa foutu fierté, elle en aurait bavé. À la place, elle continua de danser sensuellement, en s'approchant de lui.

Ça y est, il l'avait vu. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle se colla à lui et se mit à onduler des anches sensuellement. Sasuke avait chaud, et sa présence à ses cotés n'améliorait en rien son état. Il la voulait, maintenant. Il se maudit d'avoir de telle pensé. Il l'aimait, il en était sur. Sakura continuait à se frotter contre lui. Elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle, tout de suite. C'était presque vital. Elle l'aimait, son sentiment était clair. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui, se regardèrent pendant un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, serré, comme si c'était leur dernière heure. Les visage se rapprochèrent, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le baiser fut magnifique.

Finalement il se séparèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis elle s'éloigna de lui, comme à regrets. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi partait-elle? Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il continua de se questionner quand il la vit partir avec Hinata et Jade… alors elle se connaissait toute trois. Puis soudain, il eu comme un déclic. Sakura était sa détenue, elle était Line Logan, elle était Emma Cortez. Et Jade était sa meilleure amie, Jade était aussi celle qui s'était fait passé pour son avocate. Ça y était, il avait de quoi remonté tout le réseau Cortez. Il était euphorique. Puis soudain il se rappela: il aimait Emma Cortez. Et Naruto sortait avec une autre des Cortez! Comment allaient-ils faire! Sasuke finit par décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait tout à coup tellement fatigué. Dès le lendemain, il devrait prendre une décision.

C'était l'heure: Sakura, Jade et tout les autres Cortez allait savoir qui serait pris pour le double assassinat. Elles avaient peur. La réunion commença:

- Vous avez choisi celui ou celle qui iront tuer ce soir… et je vous annonce que se sont: Carmen et Emma!

Des cris de joie ou de déceptions fusèrent d'un peu partout, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, sauf les deux intéressée. Jade ne pouvait pas tuer son actuel petit ami, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à ce point à quelqu'un, surtout à un flic, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'était attachée à son coté candide, et maintenant, elle allait devoir le descendre.

Sakura avait à peu près les même pensé à la différence qu'elle l'aimait, et que tout son corps et toute son âme lui était vouée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Elle décida donc d'aller voir Neji. Avec un peu de chance il serait bien luné. La jeune femme en parla donc à son amie. celle-ci lui répondit d'un air anxieux:

- Vas-y… mais il y a peu de chance qu'il accepte, il serait bien capable d'aller le chercher et de le torturer devant toi. C'est peut-être notre meilleur ami, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de très possessif, il n'acceptera pas que tu sorte avec un flic, surtout si ce dernier est beau. Non, ce qu'il faut faire c'est…

Jade lui exposa son plan, et elle partirent toute deux.

Yd!

Il était 3h du matin, et Sasuke Uchiwa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à elle, encore, et encore… C'est alors qu'il les vit. Elles étaient deux, face à lui. Lui sans défense, dans son lit, face au deux femme les plus dangereuse qu'il lui ait été donné d'affronter. Dans les témoignages des personnes qui était avait vu les Cortez, une chose était souvent répété: j'ai cru être face à des anges, des anges de la mort certes, mais des anges, éclatant de beauté et de grâce. À cet instant précis, Sasuke compris ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire. Les deux femme qui se tenait devant lui, dans leurs uniformes Noirs avec chemise blanche, les cheveux lâché, avec des lunettes noirs, masquant leurs yeux. Mais à cet instant, il compris aussi ce qui allait se passer. Il compris qu'il allait mourir. L'une d'elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Ces lèvres avait un goût familier. C'était celle de Sakura. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Sasuke, tu vas te lever doucement, et tu vas nous suivre sans faire de bruit. D'autre viendront après nous, et alors, il te tueront. Suis-moi, je t'en prie.

Sasuke se leva calmement, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait confiance en elles. Ils sortirent de chez lui, et subrepticement il allèrent chez Naruto qui habitait à quelque pas de là. Ce fut Jade qui se chargea de le ramener, pendant que les deux autres montait la garde. Ils partirent ensuite tous les quatre vers la sortie de la cité.

Yd!

Il était quatre heures du matin. Ils étaient dans un manoir, en plein centre de la ville.

- C'est mon héritage, Neji n'est pas au courant, je ne pouvait pas lui en parler, il en aurait fait le nouveau QG.

Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas avoir de parent, il lui avait laisser un beau souvenir.

- on va vous laisser là, ne quittez pas se manoir tant que nous ne serons

pas revenus, compris!

- et vous avez l'intention de nous raconter ce qui se passe un jour?

- Plus tard, s'il te plait, ne rends pas les chose plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont déjà!

Les deux tueuses les quittèrent et filèrent, vers les ''conquérants''.

- t'as compris quelque chose toi?

- bien sur, idiot! Je vais t'expliquer…

Et pendant que Sasuke s'évertuait à expliquer que leurs copines étaient des Cortez, Carmen (Jade) et Emma (Sakura) allait rendre une visite surprise à Neji Hiûga, alias Juni Cortez.

Quand elle arrivèrent chez Neji, Jade et Sakura allèrent directement dans sa chambre. Il était à même le sol, et regardait les étoiles.

- Bonsoir Neji.

- Salut les filles, vous avez déjà fini?

- pas exactement…

Neji se redressa et regarda ses deux amies d'un œil surpris:

- alors que faîtes-vous là?

- nous quittons les Cortez, nous quittons la mafia.

- Pardon?

- C'est fini Neji. Je… J'aime Sasuke Uchiwa, et il n'est pas question que je le tue. Il en va de même pour Jade. C'est… c'est fini. On te laisse notre place de dirigeant, on s'en va.

À cet instant, Neji rentra dans une colère noir:

- Quoi! Vous m'abandonner! Comme cette salope d'Angèle! Vous êtes des ingrates! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous! C'est dégueulasse! Vous n'êtes que des sales…

- ne le dit pas Neji… tu…

Neji s'effondra au sol à cet instant… et, chose vraiment inattendue, il se mit à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous vouliez toute me quitter pour un autre homme!

- Neji, ce n'est pas parce que nous quittons les Cortez, que nous ne sommes plus tes sœur de cœur, on t'aime toujours de la même façon qu'avant, sauf que maintenant, il y a une personne de plus dans notre cœur, c'est tout.

Elle s'approchèrent de lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Neji se calma.

- vous êtes amoureuse?

- oui.

- bien, alors je ne peux rien faire, à part peut-être vous encourager… et les descendre si ils vous font du mal.

Et toute cette amitié se scella dans une grande accolade. Les jeunes femmes quittèrent finalement Neji, et rentrèrent au manoir.

Yd!

- Alors là, c'était au sept ans de Neji, on s'était tous réunis pour faire un méga fête, et Yume s'était pété la gueule sur le gâteau résultat, on s'est tous jeté sur elle pour lui léché le visage!

- Ah Ah! Trop con!

- Yech!

Cela faisait trois mois que Jade et Sakura avait quitté les Cortez, et les quatre s'était installé dans le super manoir de Jade. De plus Hinata avait fini par réussir à sortir avec Kiba, et il avait même fini par faire un enfant qui grandissait paisiblement dans le ventre de sa maman. Kiba, fier de sa proche paternité, avait finalement arrêter de courir les soirée, et vivait paisiblement avec Hinata. Enfin presque… quand à Neji, il avait finalement rencontrer les deux flics, comme il se plaisait à les appeler, et les avait secrètement menacé de leurs ruiner la vie si ils faisaient le moindre mal à celle qu'il appelait ses petite sœurs. Tout le monde était heureux. Neji avait arrêté de tuer tout le monde, et tout le monde vivait bien. Enfin, presque…

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4: pitite anonce

J'ai oublié de vous le dire au précedent chapitre, mais comme je trouvais ma fin bof, si vous voulez une chtite suite, demendé mwa... mais je la ferais pas tout de suite! donc laissez des reviws, ça m'otive tout le temps!


End file.
